The invention relates to a process and a device for continuous reeling of a pulp sheet, particularly a paper sheet, e.g. tissue, where the sheet runs over a reel drum and is later wound on a winding unit.
Processes and devices of this kind have been known for some time in the production of paper sheet. The disadvantage of the devices known is that either the contact pressure of the horizontal reel on the reel drum is such that the horizontal reel is driven by the force generated by friction, or a separate drive is provided for the horizontal reel, where the pressing force cannot be set exactly because there are too many points where non-calculable losses arise, e.g. due to friction. The pressure pre-set at the contact pressure cylinders thus does not define the actual pressing force between reel drum and horizontal reel. Low pressing force is desirable in particular for tissue with a high volume in order to avoid destroying the high volume again with the contact pressure. In the conventional devices known, however, the pressing force can only be set imprecisely and the losses due to friction in the mechanical parts already exceed the required contact pressure, thus it is impossible to control the pressing force exactly. As a result of the uneven pressing forces in the primary arm and secondary arm, the quality of the paper in the conventional equipment cannot be maintained at a constant level and the beginning of the sheet usually has to be recycled as broke.